


Three Sentences (Rainbow High)

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Rainbow High (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Fics told in three sentences about your favourite Rainbow high couples. Requests now open!
Relationships: Jade Hunter/Bella Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did the same thing Ever After High whilst that was one air as a writing challenge for myself to write a complete story in three sentences. Each chapter will focus on a different pairing. Requests are now open! Xxxxxxxx

There were three words on the tips of Jade's lips, but Bella was gone before she had the chance to let them out.

She collapsed against the cold table, glancing at the seat beside her.

It was empty, like the growing hole in her breaking heart.


	2. Andershaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the pain of Jella, I thought I would return to the comfort of Andershaw.

That morning Skyler’s heart thought she knew the person she would spend the rest of her life with. 

Barely an hour ago, it was shattered with the devastating force of heartbreak. 

Now, as Ruby gently brushes her hair and blushes her cheeks, she can feel the pieces start to sew themselves back together.


End file.
